


Insecurities

by OhCaptainMyCaptain15



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Insecurity, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhCaptainMyCaptain15/pseuds/OhCaptainMyCaptain15
Summary: Levi loves Eren and that's all there is to it.





	Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hi! long time no post! enjoy this insomnia induced drabble!
> 
> Let me know what you think and as always check me out at bonquishawrites15 on tumblr for more incoherent drabbles about these dorks.

“Have you ever thought about what your life would have been like if we had never met?” Eren asked one night while lounging on the small worn sofa in Levis office.

It was quiet in the dimly lit room except for the faint scratching of Levi’s pen. Several minutes had gone by and Eren was beginning to think that he had not heard the question.

“Empty” he replied simply a few minutes later without looking up from his paperwork.

“There isn’t anything you would’ve liked to have done differently, any regrets?” Eren pushed, staring at the ceiling.

Levi looked up at that, his brow furrowed in confusion. “what brought this on?” He asked, peering at the younger man over his rectangular spectacles.

Eren avoided his grey eyes; focusing on fiddling and pulling at a thread coming from the fraying sofa cushion “I just want to know if you’re happy, that I make you happy” he mumbled mostly to himself.

“Eren” The older man said gently. “Eren, look at me”

Eren held is breath and looked back at the face that he had practically memorized with his eyes, hands, lips…

“This life, would not be a life worth living if you were not in it. Don’t you doubt it for one second, okay?” He said firmly, leaning forward, holding his gaze; cool steel against the ocean.

Eren turned back around, hiding the smile that couldn’t help but spread across his face

“Okay” He whispered, clutching his chest trying to contain his heart that was threatening to burst.

Satisfied, Levi returned to his stack of paperwork and Eren closed his eyes, happily letting the soft sound of the scratching pen carry him to sleep.


End file.
